Hecate
Hecate is the daughter of the Titans Perses and Asteria. She is the Greek goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, necromancy, ghosts, and the night. She is also the goddess of the Mist. She represents the dark side of the moon, or the Harvest Moon, and is associated with many things including childbirth, nurturing the young, gates, walls, doorways, and sometimes even change itself. She can stay on Olympus, in the deep sea, in the Underworld, and also on Earth. She pretty much lives wherever. Personality A lover of solitude, Hecate's true nature is very much unknown to everyone. She spends a great deal of time in the Underworld, being a friend of Hades and Persephone especially. She apparently resented not being honored by the demigods and being ignored by the other Olympian gods despite her many years of faithful service, As the Goddess of the Mist, she is also very mysterious. As the Goddess of Crossroads, she believes in choices and expects people to make their own choices. According to Clytius, Hecate usually sends acolytes to do her bidding. Appearance Hecate is considered by many as an extremely beautiful and sexy goddess that is usually dressed in dark robes, with her hair draping down her back, which tickles her sometimes. She was pictured by some as a woman with three heads, or three entirely different forms for "morning, noon, and night." In some cases, she is described as being dressed in white robes with ornate silver designs, like runes or alchemy symbols. Her dark hair barely came down to her shoulders. Like the other Greek gods, her face is like a Greek statue or painting — pale, extraordinarily beautiful, and ageless. She is described as "beautiful, but deathly pale." by most mortals. Aphrodite likes to call her a "hot corpse" in relevance to her paleness. Abilities She possesses a large assortment of powers that are the standard powers of the child of a goddess and a Titaness. These include: * Mystiokinesis: As the Goddess of Magic, Witchcraft, and Sorcery, Hecate has divine authority and absolute control over magic. Her magic is weak in the daytime but strongest at night. She radiates magical power. Just her presence makes the area she is in engulfed by magic. *'Hypnokinesis': Using Sleep spells, she is able to manipulate sleep and dreams. *'Chronokinesis': Using Time spells, she is able to control and manipulate time. *'Pyrokinesis': Hecate presumably possesses little control over fire. *'Prophecy Prediction': As the Goddess of Magic, Hecate can see multiple futures that could happen therefore, she is able to predict prophecies as well. *'Necromancy': As the Goddess of Necromancy and Ghosts, Hecate has divine authority and absolute control over the dead, though not as much as Hades. She can call forth endless waves of the dead to fight for her, silence the dead with a simple gesture, and can physically grab a ghost. *'Mist Control': As the Goddess of the Mist, she has divine authority and absolute control over the Mist. She can create illusions, create false memories, make monsters invisible, disguise people as someone or something entirely different, and can influence the minds of mortals. *'Umbrakinesis': As the Goddess of the Night, she has divine authority and absolute control over darkness and shadows. *'Trivial Knowledge': As the Goddess of Trivial Knowledge, Hecate knows much about trivial information. Category:Greek Pantheon Category:Females Category:Goddesses